O Triangulo SSS
by Ayame-Neechan
Summary: Um plano para causar ciumes acaba virando um triangulo amoroso muito problemático SAI X SAK x SAS Cap 9 quentinho do forno!
1. Chapter 1

**Só vou falar uma vez NARUTO pertence ao Kishimoto... (que aliás ta me deixando maluca com esse manga!!!!!)**

**Pra comemorar a nova fase Naruto Shippuden, resolvi escrever essa fic...não que tenha alguma coisa haver.. mas é que hoje tava inspirada rsrsrs...**

**PS: não deixem de ler ESCOLHAS...e mandem reviews... tá bom já enrolei demais.. vamos ao que interessa!  
**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Caminhava distraidamente pelas ruas de Konoha, era final de tarde e tinha acabado de sair de seu turno no hospital, queria chegar o mais rápido em casa e tomar um belo banho, o vento soprava balançando os cabelos rosados ao ar, e o alaranjado do céu contrastava com o verde das orbes que ela ostentava, estava agora com 20 anos, havia se tornado uma habilidosa kunoichi e chefe das enfermeiras do Hospital, não era mais aquela menina mimada e chorona de outrora, era uma jovem determinada e forte, mas ainda mantinha a ingenuidade juvenil e a docilidade.

Sorria e cumprimentava as pessoas que cruzavam o seu caminho, era bem conhecida na vila, era a pupila da Godaime e devido ao seu cargo na vila sempre estava em contato com muitas pessoas, avistou a loja de flores e resolveu entrar para falar com sua amiga.

- Yo Porquinha!!!

- Testuda!!!! – a loira a abraçou, estava mais alta e seu corpo delineava as formas de uma mulher, havia se tornado muito bonita.

- Porque não foi ao hospital hoje? – Indagou-a, Ino havia pedido para treinar com Sakura há alguns anos, queria se tornar uma medica-nin também, e assim treinavam sempre juntas, a amizade das duas se reforçou e até as rixas do passado foram esquecidas.

- Ahh...bem.. eu... estive muito ocupada com a loja, sabe como é né? Mas me conta o que veio fazer por aqui??

- Baka! Vim te visitar! – riu a outra – e também queria comprar umas flores...

A expressão de Ino mudou, o sorriso deixou seus lábios e encarando a amiga, olhava-a com compaixão.

- Vai visita-lo hoje né...Sakura...

- Hai – afirmou sorrindo, não podendo esconder que por dentro estava triste.

As duas ficaram em silêncio, tudo fora tão rápido, aconteceu há 2 anos atrás...

**FLASH BACK ON**

Era fim de tarde e o time 7 estava reunido novamente para mais uma missão, Naruto falava alegremente todo empolgado com a missão, Sasuke estava encostado na ponte só ouvindo o loiro falar, Sakura estava sentada observando a cena, estava tão feliz tudo havia voltado a ser como antes, desde que Sasuke retornou à vila, voltara a fazer parte do time novamente e por três anos era tudo paz, cumpriam missões, as vezes saiam todos juntos para comer ramen, porém o rapaz ainda era frio e ela apaixonada, e por mais que tentasse ele nunca lhe demonstrou sentimento algum, todos da turma já estavam se arrumando, primeiro começou com Shikamaru que depois da aliança com Suna passou a namorar com Temari, depois foi Tenten que se arrumou com Neji, Ino havia deixado a paixonite por Sasuke há tempos e seu coração estava amarrado por um certo Sabaku, até Naruto finalmente descobriu que Hinata sempre o amou e resolveu se declarar para a moça, claro que ela desmaiou e ficou muito tempo desacordada, e ela por fim continua sozinha, não que faltassem pretendentes, porque Rock Lee ainda era apaixonado por ela, mas ela não conseguia esquecer o Uchiha.

E por fim estava lá só, esses pensamentos bateram dentro de seu peito e a entristeceram, olhou de esguela para o moreno, que nem sequer havia notado sua presença por ali, até ser interrompida.

- Yo Feiosa. – Sai surgira de repente tirando Sakura de seus pensamentos, ele esboçava um sorriso, desde que descobriu o sentido da palavra amigos, ele tentava entender os sentimentos humanos, também fazia parte do Time 7, para desgosto de Sasuke.

Todas as vezes que ele o via, um misto de amargura e desprezo surgia em seu coração, para ele aquele rapaz era apenas um substituto que acabara por invadir seu espaço e tomar seus amigos, não simpatizara com ele desde o primeiro momento quando o vira no covil de Orochimaru, mas não podia fazer nada a respeito já que por ordens expressas da Hokage o jovem iria fazer parte do time junto com ele. Encarou Sai lançando lhe o mais frio olhar.

Sai apenas o encarava, seus olhos não demonstravam nenhum sentimento, devido ao seu treinamento pela ANBU Raiz, não tinha sentimentos, ou não sabia demonstra-los, para ele Sasuke era apenas mais um integrante de time 7 e que por alguma razão o deixava receoso com sua presença, mas queria que o jovem também fosse seu amigo, tudo por causa do Elo que Naruto lhe ensinou a proteger.

- Sai! Não me chame assim! Ou irei te espancar!– Sakura sorriu docilmente, e olhando para Sasuke, percebeu que esse desviou o olhar e virou-se para os lados.

Sai apenas sorriu.

- Yoo minna!! – Kakashi aparece subitamente sobre a ponte como sempre com seu Livro Icha Icha Tatics e atrasado.

- Kakashi sensei! Esta atrasado!!! – reclama Naruto, eles ainda o chamavam por sensei apesar de agora serem todos Jounnins, e saírem em missões como shinobis de konoha e não mais como Sensei e Pupilos.

- É que me perdi pela estrada da vida enquanto vinha pra cá – o Hatake responde com a maior calma do mundo.

- USOOOO!!!! – em som uníssono Naruto e Sakura respondem...

Sai e Sasuke – gota gigante.

- Yare... Yare... vamos a missão...

E assim partiram para a Vila da Chuva, teriam que levar um importante pergaminho para a País do Chá, não seria muito demorada, porém seria perigosa, mas eram shinobis de Konoha, seria uma viagem cansativa.

No meio do caminho o Sol já estava baixo e Kakashi optou por pararem por ali para descansarem, ainda tinha muito chão pela frente, talvez mais um dia inteiro de caminhada. Eles descarregam as coisas e começam a montar acampamento. Todos estavam exaustos.

Sakura se aproxima de Sasuke que estava terminando de montar sua barraca.

- Quer água Sasuke-kun?? – Disse timidamente um pouco corada, estendendo seu cantil.

O jovem nem sequer olhou-a apenas respondeu um não seco, sua frieza era maior ainda depois que voltou, dificilmente falava ou sorria, apenas brigava com Naruto, estava ainda muito distante.

- Gomen... – dito isso Sakura se afastou entristecida.

Se pôs então a montar sua barraca, seus pensamentos que giravam em torno do Uchiha a deixaram atordoada, e não conseguia se concentrar na montagem, até tudo desabar e cair por cima dela, Sai vendo a cena riu-se baixinho.

- Parece que está com problemas feiosa..

Debaixo da barraca podia se ver a movimentação agitada

- Se não parar de me chamar de feiosa será você que estará com problemas!! – bufou.

Ele se aproximou e puxou a barraca de cima da Haruno, que aliviada por estar solta, agradeceu ao jovem. Ele a ajudou a montar a barraca e assim que terminaram ela lhe ofereceu água.

- Quer água Sai? – estendeu amigavelmente o cantil.

- Hai.. Sakura.. Arigatou – o rapaz deu um gole grande daquela água fresca do cantil, e estendeu devolvendo-o.

Sakura sorriu e de esguela olhou para Sasuke, ele estava encarando-os com olhares nada amigáveis, seria isso Ciúmes???? Ela olhou novamente para Sai que nada percebeu e ficando sem graça com os olhares ameaçadores do Uchiha se afasta do outro.

A noite já se fazia no céu, há muito todos já haviam jantado e estavam agora recolhidos em suas barracas, Sakura fitava o teto pensando em tudo que ocorrera naquela noite, após a montagem da barraca começou a observar melhor a reação de Sasuke toda vez que estava perto de Sai.

(Será que ele está com ciúmes?? Mas se for isso.. então porque ele é tão frio comigo?? ai não Sakura que bobagem a sua! Sasuke com ciúmes... hum... mas então porque ele estava olhando daquele jeito para Sai quando ele estava perto de mim??? Ai Kami- Sama!!!!)

Realmente Sasuke passava o tempo todo fuzilando Sai com o olhar toda vez que este se aproximava de Sakura. E isso deixou a jovem intrigada, fazendo brotar idéias mirabolantes em sua mente...E assim a jovem adormeceu com sorriso nos lábios.

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Pensamento dos personagens_

**- **fala dos personagens

**Quero agradecer a todas as reviews que me mandaram... e também quero pedir desculpas pela demora.. é que eu tava sem inspiração e cheia de trabalhos da escola... afff mas ta aí!!! Continuem mandando reviews XD!!****  
**

**CAPITULO 2 – O PLANO**

Antes do sol raiar, os cinco já estavam caminhando rumo a Vila da Chuva, Naruto seguia na frente acompanhado de Kakashi, atrás deles iam Sakura e Sai e por último Sasuke.

Os planos mirabolantes da noite anterior ainda estavam frescos na memória da Haruno que dava olhares de esguela para Sasuke e Sai, sorria satisfeita consigo mesma.

- Oe Feiosa! o que foi?? – a voz de Sai a acorda de seus pensamentos.

- Ahnn nada não Sai-Kun...

O rapaz para e a olha desconfiado

_Sai-kun?? Desde que quando ela me chama assim??? _

Mas não diz nada, pois Sakura estava novamente viajando em seus pensamentos.

Na vila da Chuva, Kakashi vai direto ao escritório do Kage e pede que os outros o esperem do lado de fora.

- Oe.. Será que aqui tem barraca de ramen?? – Indaga o loiro com os olhos mais brilhantes e azuis que se possa imaginar.

- Dobe! Só pensa nisso! Estamos em missão – o Uchiha lhe responde atravessado.

Naruto já ia responder-lhe mas é interrompido pela voz de Kakashi que acabara de sair do escritório.

- Minna podemos ir!

Os quatro obedeceram e logo estavam fora dos arredores da Vila da Chuva.

Muitas horas depois eles estavam na metade do caminho e assim decidiram parar por um instante para descansar.

A jovem kunoichi se aproxima de Sai que estava bebendo um pouco de água.

- Sai-kun...

- Oe feiosa.. o que quer??

- Pare de me chamar de feiosa!!! – a garota emburrou-se.

- Ok ... e então o que quer?? – ele respondeu-lhe sorrindo

- Queria sua ajuda...sabe...

- Ajuda??? – Olhava-a com as sobrancelhas arqueadas

- É que cansei de ser rejeitada pelo Sasuke-kun.. já tentei esquecê-lo... mas meu coração não deixa... – disse cabisbaixa – daí eu pensei em tentar uma última vez... se é que me entende..

- Hum.. – ele parou pensar por um instante – não entendo... como posso te ajudar?

- Ahh.. é fácil.. só fingir que temos algo .. assim se o Sasuke-Kun gostar de mim ele vai ficar com ciúmes ... mas – ela baixou a face – se ele não se importar eu o esquecerei de vez...

Ele a olhava com uma gota enorme na cabeça (_Sentimentos são complicados..) _pensou, mas a idéia de provocar o Uchiha lhe causava um certo incomodo.

- Acho melhor não... por que não pede para o Lee te ajudar?

- Não quero magoar o Lee... ele gosta de mim.. e não posso dar falsas esperanças para ele...o Naruto está com a Hinata... acho que você seria a pessoa ideal...

- Ei vocês dois, vamos indo!!! – Gritou o loiro sumindo por entres as árvores.

Os dois o seguem, encontrando o resto do time, Sasuke dá um esbarrão em Sai fazendo-o quase perder o equilíbrio. Sai se aproxima de Sakura.

- Feito.. eu te ajudo...

CONTINUA...


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoo Minna!!!** **gomen pela demora... sabe como é né... tinha uma velhinha atravessando a rua aí eu parei pra ajudar e ... ops... desculpa errada... bem mas antes que vocês me linchem ou algo parecido vamos ao capitulo... ah Naruto e Cia não me pertencem mas eu e o Pinki estamos bolando um plano para conquistar o mundo...MUHUAHUA **

* * *

No Cap anterior

_Os dois o seguem, encontrando o resto do time, Sasuke dá um esbarrão em Sai fazendo-o quase perder o equilíbrio. Sai se aproxima de Sakura._

_- Feito.. eu te ajudo..._

_CONTINUA..._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Estavam a caminho da Vila da Cachoeira, Sakura agora estava sorridente, agora poderia colocar seu plano em ação.

_Ai, por Kami Sama!! Nem acredito que o Sai-Kun vai me ajudar!!! Será que vai dar certo?? E...se não der??? Não vou conseguir esquecer o Sasuke-kun... Não, não Sakura, pense positivo!! O Sai vai me ajudar a conquistar o Sasuke-kun e isso é que importa agora!_

Depois das caras e bocas que fazia enquanto pensava, a Kunoichi seguia confiante, não muito longe dela um moreno que não estava lá muito feliz, encarava o companheiro de time com uma cara nada amigável.

_Esse cara... não gosto dele... humpf um mero substituto... por que ele me irrita?? É só mais um idiota fracote que tenho que agüentar...nem se compara a um Uchiha..._

E cerrando o cenho vira-se para frente avançando para perto de Kakashi e Naruto.

O loiro seguia a viagem animado como sempre, e nem se deu conta da presença de Sasuke perto dele.

_Ahh quero encontrar alguns ninjas logo!!! Dattebayo!! Acabar logo essa missão, salvar o dia, e depois ... ahhh eu quero ir comer um ramen de porco gigante com a Hinata-chan... ahh Ramen... ramen... TTebayo!!!!_

E seus olhinhos azuis brilhavam com o pensamento. Kakashi olhava intrigado para o seu time, o que estariam aprontando, realmente não estava sendo fácil, lidar com esses quatro...

_Ahhh quando eles eram meus pupilos... me obedeciam e me achavam o máximo.. eram tão Kawaai.. mas agora.. ai ai... bons tempos aqueles... o que será que acontece no Icha Icha Tatics 2??? Quero terminar logo com isso... aaaaahhhh..._

Realmente aquela missão era uma das mais chatas que ele havia pego com o time 7, apesar de ser uma missão rank C... até agora não havia aparecido nenhum inimigo.. estava tudo indo muito calmo e tranqüilo.

Sai seguia atrás do grupo olhando-os, apesar de agora fazer parte do time 7, se sentia incomodado com a presença do Uchiha.

_Elos... então é isso que significa?? Perdoar apesar de tudo?.. ainda não compreendo bem...mas... esse Uchiha... ele realmente me incomoda...não confio nele...mas por Naruto e Sakura irei tentar proteger esse elo deles... irei suportar a presença desse estranho..._

Sim para Sai, Sasuke não passava de um estranho, um traidor, mas que lhe causava tanto incomodo, afinal na primeira vez quese encontraram, Sasuke lhe causou medo... medo... era algo que até então Sai nunca conhecera... era um jovem sem sentimentos.. mas que depois de conhecer o time 7, começou a mudar seus conceitos...

Era realmente bom sentir-se vivo, saber que existimos e que temos uma história.. e era isso que Sai queria sentir, seu irmão fora o único elo que ele tinha com a sua existência, mas quando o perdeu, sua história foi-se com ele, até Naruto e Sakura lhe ensinarem o que é amizade e isso era algo que ele prezava, mais até do que o medo que a presença ameaçadora do Uchiha lhe causava.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finalmente a missão tivera fim, sem maiores problemas, ao contrario do esperado, apenas alguns ninjas apareceram no caminho mas nem tiveram chance contra o time Kakashi, e assim estavam retornando para a Vila de Konoha.

Ao adentrarem os portões, alguém os esperava, não exatamente os 5 mas em especial alguém.

- Na-naruto-kun...

- Oe... Hinata!!! – Berrava o loiro indo em direção a jovem que estava tão vermelha quanto um pimentão.

O jovem a puxou pela mão e saiu falando sem parar sobre a missão e como se saíra tão bem nela e Hinata apenas ouvia com um sorriso nos lábios e assim sumiram pelas ruas de Konoha.

Os quatro restantes com uma gota enorme na cabeça caminhavam exaustos. Kakashi também logo some da frente dos três.

-Irei levar o relatório da missão para a Godaime – e desaparece.

Sakura olha para Sai e dá um sorrisinho maroto, agora poderia colocar seu plano em ação.

- Sai-kun... vamos ao Ichiraku mais tarde não é?? – dizendo isso o mais alto que pode para que um certo Uchiha ouvisse.

- Hai... – responde Sai com um sorriso nos lábios

- Sasuke-kun.. quer ir junto?? – Indagou a jovem encarando o moreno.

- Iie... – e sumiu da vista dos dois sem dizer mais nada.

Ela havia ficado desapontada, seus cabelos cobriam os olhos e uma lágrima teimava em querer sair de suas orbes verdes, mas mesmo entristecida, ela levanta a face esboçando um leve sorriso.

- Nos encontramos as 8:00?

Sai a olhava surpreso, apesar de não estar dando certo seu plano, levou um fora do Uchiha, e ainda queria insistir nisso?

- Sakura... não precisa... se não quiser...

- Não, Sai-kun... vamos sim... vai ser bom! – disse sorrindo para ele que respondeu com outro sorriso.

- Então está bem...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Como combinado Sakura esperava por Sai na porta do Ichiraku, ela vestia um vestido leve rosa claro na altura dos joelhos e uma sandália baixa branca, estava encostada observando as estrelas e pensando em como prosseguiria com seu "plano".

- Yooo Feiosa...

Sai acabara de chegar, estava com seu habitual traje de ninja, exceto pelo fato de não estar com seus equipamentos presos na roupa.

Ela deu um suspiro – Não me chame assim Sai-kun.. ..- ele apenas sorriu e os dois entraram no Ichiraku.

Enquanto se deliciavam com um ramen de missô com algas, Sai a olhava curioso.

- Hum... o que foi??? – perguntou-lhe a jovem, ao perceber o olhar do amigo.

- Sabe... gostaria de entender essa ligação que você e tem com Uchiha...

- Como assim??

- Ele sempre te maltratou, foi embora, traiu a todos e depois voltou como se nada tivesse mudado, e mesmo assim você ainda corre atrás dele...estranho.. não consegui achar em nenhum livro algo parecido...

Ela parou por um momento, sua face risonha se fechou se mostrando muito séria.

- Sabe... Sai.. existem coisas que não estão no livro... coisas que são difíceis de explicar... existe algo chamado amor...

- Amor?? – sua curiosidade aumentara...

Ela percebendo o olhar confuso sorriu para o amigo.

- O amor é um sentimento muito complicado, ele traz muita felicidade, mas pode trazer muita tristeza também, quando se ama alguém, essa pessoa se torna mais importante que tudo, até mesmo que a nossa própria vida, então por causa disso superamos tudo, mesmo que essa pessoa nos machuque, o amor perdoa...

Agora o olhar da Haruno se tornara triste, e podia-se ver pequenas lagrimas brotarem em seus olhos.

- ... mas quando esse amor não tem chances... é preciso esquecê-lo, para que não acabe machucando mais ainda...

- Isso é muito confuso... – repondeu-lhe Sai.

- É...- finalizou ela dando um longo suspiro e em seguida voltando a sorrir – ... Mas vamos esquecer isso...já está tarde... tenho que ir... – ela levantou-se, pagou a sua conta e ia se retirando do lugar.

- Sayonara Sai-kun – acenou-lhe indo embora para casa.

- Ja ne.

Sai caminhava de volta pensando no que Sakura disse.

_Amor... que sentimento mais devastador esse, mas ao mesmo tempo muito nobre...queria saber como é amar ..._

CONTINUA...

* * *

**E respondendo as reviews dos cap 1 e 2.**

**sakusasuke**** - mto obrigada pela review...continue mandando n.n**

**Haruno Sukura -**** 1 sim sim.. a fic vai ser em flash back.. 2 - valeu pela review.. msm curtinha ¬¬ rsrs **

**dinn n.n - ****to sentindo falta de sua review**... T.T

**Misaki Matsuya -**** ahh vlw.. ehehe continue mandando review **

**Tamii-chan -**** brigadinha pela review... nyahh num é tosca naum.. rsrs continue mandando...**

**Uchiha ka- chan - ****o Sasuke com ciumes fica tão Kawaii . rsrsr... q bom q está gostando da fic prometo tentar ser mais rápida...**

**Mari-Sakura-Chan -****Triangulos amorosos são tão problematicos..rsrs** **mas eu tb adoro.. 2 - ahh desculpa pelo cap curtinho.. é q tava meio sem inspiração.. rsrs mas esse tá maiorzinho... é a fic está em flash back.. mas pra saber o que aconteceu só acompanhando até o fim... Muahuahuaua (risada malefica) **

**Uchiha Neko -**** rrsrs... vlw pela review.. esse esbarrão é só o início... mande mais reviews...n.n**

**Hidini Sama -**** Que bom q ta gostando fico mto feliz n.n.. quero mais reviews hein..rsrss .. prometo tenta postar logo!! (fazendo pose de nice guy)**

**lydhyamsf -**** fico mto feliz em saber q ta gostando da fic...rsrs bjusss**

**Ei... se quiserem mandem sugestões.. fico mto feliz em saber que tão gostando!!! AHhh leiam também ESCOLHAS outra fic minha é um ITA x SAK x SAS**... **BJus até a próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoo minna!!! Gomen da demora!! mas é q tava com problemas pra postar.. mas segue aew mais um cap pra vcs.. continuem mandando suas reviews...**

**Naruto não me pertence ...e sim ao Kishimoto.**

**OBS. Não deixem de ler ESCOLHAS!!! n.n**

------

No Cap Anterior...

Sai caminhava de volta pensando no que Sakura disse.

_Amor... que sentimento mais devastador esse, mas ao mesmo tempo muito nobre...queria saber como é amar ..._

CONTINUA...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Capitulo 4 – Coração de Vidro.**

Já era tarde da noite e um jovem em cima de uma arvore frondosa, desfrutava do silêncio, preferia estar assim, sozinho. Cerrou os olhos, e respirou fundo, um vento frio passava levando algumas folhas em sua direção, folhas que pousaram em sua mão, ele abriu os olhos e as fitou.

Lembranças vinham em sua mente e como se um grande filme de sua vida passasse diante de seus olhos.

O convite do som, a fuga da vila, a batalha contra o amigo, os anos que passou ao lado de Orochimaru e o seu retorno, memórias essas que faziam sua cabeça girar.

**_Lembranças do Sasuke (gente não ia por flash back porque a fic se passa num flash back e aí ia ficar confuso)_**

_Já estava próximo do dia em que Orochimaru iria tomar seu corpo, mas ele não era mais um garotinho sedento por poder, era um ninja muito forte e habilidoso que agora tinha outros planos em mente... ele, Uchiha Sasuke não podia simplesmente ignorar sua existência, era superior a tudo aquilo, era um Uchiha, alcançou poder e agora virara o jogo, não era ele que dependia do Sannin e sim o contrário._

_Aproveitou-se disso para testar sua capacidade, fora uma luta rápida porém perigosa, mas sabia que era superior a tudo isso, e assim findara com a existência de seu mestre, agora nada mais o prendia àquele lugar, mas uma coisa o intrigava, sua busca pelo poder ainda não terminara, tinha um objetivo a cumprir, matar seu irmão, e para isso ainda não estava preparado o bastante._

_Rumou de volta à vila disposto a ter sua vida de volta? Sabia que isso não era mais possível, algo dentro dele não era a mesma coisa, se tornou mais frio e mais sedento por poder, queria mais, queria testar sua capacidade, por isso voltou, para testar a sua capacidade, no momento exato o faria. _

_E assim o fez apareceu do nada em frente os portões principais da vila, logo sua chegada já era conhecida pela Hokage que imediatamente mandou prende-lo, não resistiu a prisão e seguiu confinado para a presença de Tsunade._

_Apesar da relutância da Godaime, ela cedeu a pressão dos anciãos e é claro a de Naruto e permitiu que Sasuke ficasse na vila sob a supervisão de Kakashi, iria novamente fazer parte do time , afinal como único representante do clã Uchiha, não seria interessante para Konoha deixar que um dos mais tradicionais clãs simplesmente se extinguisse ou caísse em mãos erradas._

_Agora que estava novamente na vila voltou para a sua casa, e retornou as missões rotineiras de seu time, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi e aquele Sai, era mantido sob constante vigilância de anbus e Kakashi até que novamente a vila confiasse nele._

**Fim das lembranças**

Ao lembrar dos ocorridos um meio sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, quem sabe seu duro coração começara a amolecer, estava se tornando forte e o desejo de testar sua capacidade fora dispersado pois isso o fazia lembrar de Itachi, era irônico, odiava tanto o seu irmão que estava se tornando como ele, mas após o seu retorno começou a refletir sobre algumas coisas, mudou muito seu jeito de pensar, mas ainda havia uma coisa ele não perdera o desejo, matar Itachi, sim ele faria isso nem que morra, e cerrou os punhos com tamanha força que esmigalhou as folhas que estavam em suas mãos.

Abriu os olhos e respirando fundo olhou para a lua, mas algo o tirou de seus pensamentos, uma voz.

- Sayonara Sai-kun.

Virou-se para ver e viu a silhueta da jovem afastar-se ao longe, seguiu-a com o olhar, era apenas a Haruno despedindo-se de alguém, constatou que esse alguém era o Sai, o sangue correu-lhe o corpo, deixando-o irritado, fitou novamente a jovem se afastando.

_Como são Irritantes._

Saiu de sua posição e sumiu em direção a sua casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mal amanhecera e os raios solares começavam a cobrir a Vila da Folha, um jovem se encontra sentado na beira do lago observando o movimentar das águas, em suas mãos estavam seu material de pintura, estava inspirado, em seu colo havia o painel onde deixava o pincel deslizar dando forma no branco do papel. Logo o time 7 se reuniria e ele queria terminar logo o que estava em suas mãos.

Com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, cuidadosamente o jovem guarda sua mais nova obra, finalmente terminara, agora poderia descansar, um suspiro longo até sentir uma presença indesejável.

O outro de longe o avista e não demonstrando alegria em vê-lo, como se surgissem faíscas de ambos, o Uchiha se aproxima a passos lentos, pára permanecendo a uma certa distância, encarando as orbes negras do companheiro.

Tensão. Silêncio. Até os passos de uma terceira pessoa romperem aquele silêncio mortal, ainda meio sonolenta, a jovem nem percebera o clima que era formado ali.

- Ohayo Sai-kun... Ohayo Sasuke-Kun – Disse dando uma leva bocejada, levando a mão ao rosto em seguida.

- Ohayo Sakura-chan – Sai responde sorrindo para a jovem

- ... Ohayo – como sempre o Uchiha era frio.

- Nyahhh Sai-kun... estava pintando?? – Ela diz apontando para o painel que o rapaz segurava embaixo dos braços, atraindo a atenção do Uchiha.

- H-hai... - O jovem responde parecendo um pouco corado.

- Ahhh posso ver??? - Sakura pergunta com os olhos brilhando.

Silêncio. Sai se ajoelha no chão ajeitando cuidadosamente o painel abrindo para mostrá-lo a Sakura, os olhos de Sasuke só acompanhavam o que acontecia.

- Ohhh que lindo!! - A jovem admirada com o quadro que Sai havia pintado, era a imagem de uma jovem, que muito se assemelhava a Haruno, exceto pelos longos cabelos rosados, estava vestida com roupas leves em tons claros, estava sentada a beira do rio porém em seus olhos estava uma expressão triste, e em suas mãos ela segurava um enorme coração de vidro com algumas rachaduras e duas espadas cravadas nele. Ao fundo na paisagem eram diversas flores que deixavam o ambiente colorido, tudo em volta parecia estar alegre exceto pela jovem que se encontrava entristecida. Era realmente um belo quadro.

- Pode ficar pra você... - disse timidamente o moreno entregando o painel para Sakura enrolando-o novamente.

- Arigatou - Agradeceu a jovem se aproximando de Sai dando-lhe um leve beijo nas bochechas, fazendo-o corar muito.

Sasuke só acompanhava com os olhos com os punhos fechados e a com cara de poucos amigos.

- Sasuke-kun.. está tudo bem? - Sakura interrompeu-o em seu momento de silêncio.

- Você é irritante! - respondeu friamente, dando às costas aos dois e sumindo dali.

As orbes verdes de Sakura se encontravam marejadas, ela apertou contra si o quadro de Sai e murmurou baixinho.

- Gomen Sasuke-kun... - Sentiu-se ser envolvida por alguém, era Sai que a abraçava acolhendo-a em seus braços, uma vez ele lera em um livro que um abraço era melhor que mil palavras, traziam segurança e conforto para quem era abraçado, então assim o fez, a jovem Haruno apenas deixou-se ficar naquele momento, deixando assim as lagrimas correrem por seus olhos.

- Saiii , Sakura-Chan!!!! Mas... o-oque??? - Um jovem loiro corria em direção aos dois parando logo em seguida ao ver aquela cena. Interrompendo a atenção dos dois que se separaram muito corados.

- O QUÊ VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA SEU...- Naruto berrava preocupado com a amiga.

- Nada, baka...- respondeu-lhe o jovem dando um de seus sorrisos cínicos.

- Sakura-chan.. esta tudo bem??? por que está chorando? - As orbes azuis do rapaz fitavam a menina.

- Por nada não, Naruto, já estou bem...- disse enquanto enxugava as lágrimas de seus olhos. - e Kakashi sensei?? está atrasado novamente!!!

- Ahh Sakura-chan...o Kakashi não vem, estamos liberados do treino hoje...cade o Sasuke-Teme???

Sakura ficou um segundo em silêncio, mas logo ergueu a face sorrindo para o Uzumaki.

- Não faço idéia, Naruto...bom, já que não tem treino hoje eu vou para o Hospital...Ja ne Naruto, Sai-kun.

- Eu te acompanho Sakura-chan... - Disse Sai ajudando a amiga a levar consigo o quadro. - Ja ne Naruto.

- Ja ne. - Naruto despediu-se dos dois, deu um longo suspiro e com as mãos atrás da cabeça caminhou para área de treinamentos.

- Já que estou aqui, vou treinar pra ficar mais forte!! heheh e depois passo lá na casa da Hinata pra irmos comer Ramen!! - estava pensando alto enquanto arrumava suas coisas para começar o treino, ele pára por um instante - ei Teme.. o que está fazendo escondido por aí?

- Dobe! - Sasuke desce da árvore em que estava sentado.

- O que estava fazendo?

- Nada...

- Porque não estava no ponto de encontro do time?

- Baka, eu estava lá, mas não queria atrapalhar... - disse mais friamente o Uchiha.

- Atrapalhar o que?? -

- Nada dobe! Vamos treinar - e dito isso partiu para cima de Naruto.

- Oras Teme!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Havia terminado de pregar o quadro na parede de seu quarto, estava um pouco cansada, mas tinha que ir ao Hospital, parou um instante e olhou para o painel.

realmente aquela jovem se parecia com ela, mas porque ela estaria com aquele coração de vidro nas mãos??

Deu de ombros e desceu as escadas, lá fora Sai a esperava para acompanhá-la até o Hospital. No caminho a imagem do quadro ficou em sua mente.

_Um coração de vidro..._

_CONTINUA..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Uchiha Ayu - Hum.. quem sabe?? talvez sim... talvez naum.. hehehe... mas o Sasuke não tá merecendo ultimamente**

Sasuke: ¬¬

Ayame: Kié??

Sasuke: Eu sou um vingador ... tenho que manter minha reputação...

Ayame: Vai ficar pra titio desse jeito ... ou melhor pro titio Oro

Sasuke: O.o .. Nem Vem!!! prefiro a Sakura ¬¬

Sakura: . Yahhh Sasuke-kun!!! (agarra ele)

Sasuke: Sakura.. sai de cima de mim!!

Sai: alguém me chamou?

Ayame, Sasuke e Sakura: ¬¬'

------

**Saky-Moon : Pois é... ele disse q tem q manter a reputação...**

Ayame: É Sasuke-kun tua moral tá baixa msm...

Sasuke: Culpa sua!!! você que me colocou assim!

Ayame: Ei mais você é assim ¬¬

Sasuke: O.o

----

**Hidini-Sama - Também concordo.. o Sai tá muito fofo!! vontade de agarrar, apertar e...**

Sai: O.o

Sasuke: Você me odeia né?

Ayame: Não... mas é que o Sai ta fofo!

Sai: hehe tô com moral!!

Sasuke: Cala a boca, baka substituto!

----

**Mari-Sakura-Chan - O.o nossa rsrs aahhh gomen.. é que com os trabalhos da facul ás vezes fica dificil posta com frequencia... bom, mas eu vou dar o meu melhor pra sair pelo menos um cap por semana ...se vai ser longa eu ainda não sei.. vai depender de como estiver minha inspiração ¬¬... mas pode deixar vai rolar muitas coisas ainda hehe...é que o Sai ainda é novato nesse negócio de sentimento, sabe... ele é meio lerdinho huhu**

Sai: ¬¬

Sakura: é isso aew .. quero logo que meu plano dê certo e eu fique com o Sasuke-kun...

Sai: Mas e eu??

Sakura: Posso ficar com os dois? n.n

Ayame: NÃO!

Sakura: T.T (lembrando do Jutsu do Konohamaru)

Sasuke: ¬¬

**---**

**Lydhyamsf: Mais uma fã pro Sai!! hehe brigada pela review!!**

Sasuke: todo mundo me odeia?

Ayame: eu não...se quiser pode ficar aqui em casa! XD

Sasuke: O.o

**-----**

**Uchiha Neko: É ..ele é baka!... mas quem sabe ele não se toca logo!! Ahh que bom que gostou da Sakura e do Sai ... kawaii, heheh**

Ayame: tá vendo Sasuke-kun..nem todos te odeiam...

Sasuke: ... humpf..

**----**

**Sakusasuke: é .. heheh cap curtos deixam os leitores com mais vontade heheheh muahahauhauhau..ahh que bom que gostou!!! n.n**

Sakura: Ayamee!!! anda logo e escreve essa fic ... quero saber com quem eu vou ficar!!!!

Sai e Sasuke: ¬¬'

-----

**Arigatou pelas reviews!!! escrevam mais!!! bom deixa eu ir agora antes que apanhe aki ...hehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto **

**Gomen pela demora, estava numa fase de inspiração baixa... mas espero que gostem desse capitulo a partir daqui a fic começa a desenrolar hehehe... **

**OBS: Leiam ESCOLHAS minha outra fic, já estamos entrando em reta final... e aguardem a nova fic da Ayame!!! heheheBjos e boa leitura! Respostas das reviews no fim do Capitulo! **

**No Cap Anterior**

Deu de ombros e desceu as escadas, lá fora Sai a esperava para acompanhá-la até o Hospital. No caminho a imagem do quadro ficou em sua mente.

_Um coração de vidro..._

_CONTINUA..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke avançava para cima de Naruto com força, não dava trégua ao companheiro de time, ambos já estavam cansados e o loiro já começava a ficar ofegante, os golpes de Sasuke estavam cada vez mais doloridos.

- Nee Teme!! O que deu em você?? - dissera enquanto desviava de mais um golpe de Sasuke.

- Ta com medo Dobe? – o moreno responde em tom de deboche.

- Baka!!! Não é isso! Você está muito estranho ...

O jovem parou pensativo, seu olhar demonstrava raiva e seu sangue estava fervendo.

-.. por hoje chega... – disse por fim dando as costas ao loiro que nada entendeu.

- Oe, Sasuke?!! – correu em direção ao companheiro – o que deu hoje em você?

Silêncio. O jovem Uchiha continuava a caminhar e Naruto foi ao seu lado, sabia que o amigo era assim, frio e silencioso, deu de ombros e com as mãos atrás da cabeça desatou a falar como quem não quer nada.

- Ei..a Sakura-chan e o Sai.. não acham que eles estão muito... íntimos? – olhou-o dando um risinho maroto – quer dizer.. ele até a acompanhou para o hospital... Oe Sasuke? Ta ouvindo??

Infelizmente sim, Sasuke não estava em seus melhores dias e nem com a sua melhor cara, seu cenho franzido e os lábios contraídos, seus punhos se fecharam tão forte que deixou marcas em suas mãos.

Olhou de esguela, será que Sasuke estaria com ciúmes? Balançou a cabeça, era uma tolice pensar nisso, o Uchiha nunca demonstrara nada para Sakura apesar dela sempre berrar ao mundo todo que o amava, mas nunca vira tal reação em seu companheiro, e isso o deixava intrigado.

- Sasuke... – disse encarando o moreno que estava com uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Que é? – respondeu o jovem sem encará-lo e continuando a caminhar.

Naruto pensou por um momento, iria falar mais a respeito do assunto mas a cara do Uchiha não era de conversa, e por fim decidiu não arriscar.

-Er... nada... – coçou a cabeça dando um belo sorriso – bem... vou indo.. tenho que me encontrar com a Hinata-chan!!

- ... – o olhar do jovem estava perdido na paisagem.

- Ja ne Sasuke.

- ...

Naruto deu de ombros, realmente Sasuke não estava bem e começou a correr em direção a casa de Hinata, deixando para trás um jovem pensativo e irritado.

O Sol já começava a se pôr quando a jovem de cabelos rosados saía do hospital, vestida com o típico jaleco branco, caminhava a passos lentos, hoje havia sido um dia bem cansativo, suspirou, seu corpo estava cansado, amanhã pelo menos seria dia de folga e ela poderia aproveitar para descansar, sua vida era assim, quando não estava em missões e treinos, estava no hospital, treinara muito, dera muito duro para se tornar forte, forte o suficiente para proteger aos que ela amava. Pensou em Sasuke, entristeceu-se por fim.

- Ei Testuda!!!

- Ino!!!! – a jovem saiu de seus pensamentos quando a voz de sua amiga a chamou.

Fazia tempo que as duas não se viam, pois a loira estava em Suna fazendo missão, missão? Mais ou menos, era mesmo por causa do Kazekage que a jovem Yamanaka esqueceu-se por lá, por fim voltara ansiosa em rever os amigos, tinha muitas novidades para contar.

- Sakura!! como você está?? Ai! tenho tantas novidades para contar! – disse animada enquanto arrastava a amiga para dentro de sua casa.

Agora se encontravam na sala da casa da Yamanaka, Ino falava sem parar sobre sua ida a Suna, estava feliz, Sakura apenas esboçava um leve sorriso enquanto ouvia sua amiga, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe dali.

- Sakura! Está me ouvindo?? – indagou a loira, abanando as mãos na frente dos olhos da Haruno.

- Hum?

- Ahh.. o que houve? Estou eu a falar e você parece estar em outro lugar... humpf bela amiga que você é... – disse girando os olhos e fazendo bico.

- Gomen...- respondeu Sakura, abaixando os olhos fitando o chão, Ino deu um longo suspiro e sentou-se ao lado da amiga.

- O que houve?

- Ino...o-o que você fez para parar de gostar do Sasuke-kun?

Ino arqueou as sobrancelhas em sinal de espanto, a de cabelos rosados agora a encarava de uma maneira muito séria.

- Sakura... bem.. o Sasuke-kun.. ele... bem o que eu quero dizer é que... quando ele partiu da vila, eu vi todo o esforço que você fez para traze-lo de volta, como você se esforçou Sakura e treinou, e eu.. bem eu nada fiz, foi aí que descobri que o que eu sentia pelo Sasuke não era nada daquilo que eu imaginava, era só uma paixonite boba...m-mas por quê a pergunta?

-Bem... eu... sabe... eu fiquei muito feliz por ele ter voltado.. mas acho que devo perder as esperanças de ser correspondidas, o Sasuke-kun está mais longe do que eu imagino... e um dia desses eu tive uma dessas idéias idiotas.. sabe... eu pedi para o Sai-kun que me ajudasse a causar ciúmes no Sasuke-kun...só que...

- Que?? Continue Sakura...

- Bem.. acho que estou confusa... eu gosto do Sasuke-kun... muito mesmo.. só que o Sai tem sido tão legal comigo...que eu acho que quero esquecer o Sasuke-kun...

- Sakura...faça o que seu coração mandar...eu não sou a melhor pessoa para te dar conselhos... mas só quero que seja feliz..siga o seu coração...

- É... obrigada Ino... – e levantando-se saiu pela porta – ahh... e seja bem vinda!

As orbes azuis acompanhavam a silhueta que se ia porta afora.

_Espero que você faça o que é certo Sakura..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era noite, estava a caminhar pelas ruas desertas da cidade, andava sem rumo, absorto em seus pensamentos, não compreendia o que estava sentindo nos últimos dias, era estranho demais, nunca se importara tanto com ela, por que estaria se sentindo incomodado, ameaçado pela presença do outro, continuava a vagar.

Parou, algo havia chamado a sua atenção, lá estava ela, parada na sacada de seu quarto, e como estava linda... meu Deus o que estava pensando? Seus curtos cabelos ao vento balançavam, espere tem algo em suas mãos, ele não conseguira identificar o que era, mas ela apertava contra si e murmurava algo.

Ele se sentira estranho, estava ansioso, inquieto, pensou em chama-la, mas a coragem faltou, era irônico ele ficar sem coragem, talvez devesse continuar o seu caminho, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e preparou-se para caminhar, abaixou a cabeça e ia continuar a caminhar, quando a ouviu chamar seu nome. Será que o tinha visto? Seu coração acelerou, novamente a inquietação veio, olhou para cima. Ela estava de olhos fechados, é não o tinha percebido ali, quer dizer que ela pensava nele? Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, e ficou ali a observa-la até que ela entrou, e assim ele seguiu o seu caminho, talvez fosse o momento de repensar sua vida, não sabia o que estava sentindo, mas era algo bom...

E sumiu pelas ruas desertas de onde viera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Deitada em sua cama, a jovem se revirava de um lado para o outro não conseguia dormir, sentou-se na cama, ao lado da cabeceira estava o porta retratos do time sete, cuidadosamente ela o pegou e ficou ali observando, seus dedos passeavam pela foto e pararam em cima da imagem do moreno.

Deu um longo suspiro e levantando-se caminhou até a sacada, as estrelas estavam lá, lindas, brilhantes, ela deu um leve sorriso.

E dando uma ultima olhada na foto fechou os olhos sentindo a brisa tocar de leve a pele de seu rosto.

- Sasuke-kun – disse dando um longo suspiro.

_Queria uma resposta, um sinal, o que devo fazer? Por favor um sinal..._

Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu uma estrela cadente, apertou a foto contra o peito e suspirou, talvez esse sinal não viria, não agora. Virou-se e entrou no quarto, colocando a foto sobre a cabeceira novamente ia preparar-se para deitar na cama e olhou para a parede do quarto, lá estava o quadro que Sai havia lhe dado, deu um sorriso lembrando do amigo, logo deitou-se e adormeceu.

**Continua...**

**Respondendo as reviews... **

**Olá minna estou aqui e a turminha da fic pra responder as reviews... lembrando que quanto mais reviews mandar mais feliz e inspirada eu fico!!!**

**Uchiha Ayu: **É coração de vidro hehehe logo vocês vão descobrir o significado do desenho hehe

Sasuke - Humpf Ayame e suas ideias idiotas ¬¬

Ayame - O.o você é mau!

**&&&&&&**

**Saky-Moon: **Que bom que você gosta da minha fic!! n.n e que bom que ta gostando de Sai Saku.. mas vai rolar muita coisa ainda hehhee

Sasuke - Ei.. eu não quero ficar para titio ¬¬ ainda mais com o Oro O.o... tá tá eu gosto de cobras.. mas isso é exagero!!! diz pra ela Ayame!! òó

Ayame - Eu não sei de nada u.u

Sasuke - O.O

**&&&&&&&&**

**lydhyamsf: **huhu ta vendo Sasu-kun tem mais gente que gosta de você!! brigada pela reviews, (falando baixinho no ouvido ) também acho ele mto fofo e lindo..

Sasuke - Pelo menos alguem em sã consciencia pra ficar com dó de mim! Mas eu não sou grosso.. só tenho que manter minha reputação!

Sai - Isso deixa a Sakura comigo e esse daí pode ficar com ela! n.n

Sasuke - Oras seu...

Ayame - Ei vocês dois, quietos!!!

Sai e Sasuke - Hai...(se encarando mortalmente)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Lovenly - **Duvidoso né! também gosto disso!! Com quem será que ela deve ficar... a partir de agora vai começar a rolar a fic e vocês podem escolher!!!

Sakura - Ai também estou numa dúvida cruel!!! Sai é tão Kawaii, mas o Sasuke-kun... Ahhhhh

Sasuke - Ela quer me matar O.o... er... Sakura eu te magoei?

Sakura- Hai u.u

Sasuke - gomen...

Sakura - Ahh Sasuke-kun!!! - Se atira em cima dele agarrando-o

Sasuke - SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!!! TÁ MUITO PERTO!!! SAKURAAAAA

Sakura saindo de cima dele fazendo biquinho - Magoei!

Sasuke - ¬¬

**&&&&&&&&&**

**Sakurinha Rockebell -** Ah que bom que ta gostando!!! fico muito feliz!! é mal de Uchiha ser frio e insensivel. Bom quanto ao desenho ... mais tarde vocês vão descobrir!! heheh

Sasuke - Já disse que tenho que manter a reputação... mas não sou táo frio e insensivel assim!

Ayame - Ahh não é? Então porque você acabou de pisar numa formiga inocente?

Sasuke - ¬¬ ninguém mandou ela estar aí!

Ayame - insensivel!

Shino - NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!!!! Uchiha!! vou te matar!!

Os dois saem correndo.

Ayame - O.o

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Haruno Shaoly -** Brigadinha pela reviews e por estar perdendo o seu tempo lendo essa fic!! hehehe arigatou msm!!

Sai e Sakura fazendo pose de nice guy - Yokata!!!

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**Uchiha Neko: **Que o Sasuke não me ouça.. mas eu também amo ele!!! ehhehe

Sasuke - Eu ouvi isso xp!

Ayame - O.o Nani???

Sasuke - eu descobri que vocês duas ME - A- MAM!! n.n

Ayame - Baka! òó

**&&&&&&&&**

**Mari-Sakura-chan:** huhuh também não gosto de yaoi...mas akele jutsu foi demais né!! brigada pela compreensão n.n faço Publicidade!! último ano sabe como é né..heheh. quanto ao Sai... bem... ele tá se descobrindo e o Sasuke ta panguando msm.. hehehe

Sai - tá vendo Sasuke.. se toca senão eu dou o bote! XD

Sasuke - Cala a boca Baka!

Sakura - ta vendo Ayame alguem quer que eu fique com os dois n.n

Ayame - meninos vocês vão aceitar?

Sasuke -Eu não divido nada com ninguém.. tá tá.. só o obentô com o Naruto.. mas isso foi a muito tempo ¬¬

Sai - Divisão é algo que causa brigas e gera muita confusão... isso eu li em um livro.. então acho que não!

Sakura - T.T nós tentamos Mari-Sakura-chan...

**&&&&&&&&&**

**Selene Tatsu: **brigada pela review.. é que o Sai é um personagem um tanto complicado em se tratando de assuntos amorosos.. heheeh preferi deixá-lo um pouco mais humano pra encaixar na fic.. dois caras frios ia ser muito complicado hehehe

Sasuke - Ela me acha lindo! .

Sakura - Ai ai.. mais uma fã pro Sasuke!! Shanaroooo

Ayame - ¬¬ '

**&&&&&&&&&**

**Sakusasuke -**Ahh mto obrigada !! to mto feliz q esteja acompanhando!!

Sasuke, Sai e Sakura - Arigatou Sakusasuke!!! n.n

Sasuke - ela me ama também!!

Sakura- convencido porque acha isso?

Sasuke - olha o nick dela...

Sakura - e precisa mandar beijo?òó

Sasuke - Ei.. nessa fic a maioria me odeia.. se ela me ama merece um beijo ¬¬

Ayame - Ei eu também mereço né n.n

Sasuke -não ¬¬

Ayame - O.o Baka!!!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Valeu pelas reviews continuem mandado que assim me sinto inspirada a fazer a fic!! Né Sasuke-kun  
**

Sasuke aparece todo arrebentado segurando uma plaquinha escrito: Eu amo a Ayame!!

Sai e Sakura - O.o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo minna!!! Mais um cap quentinho pra vocês!!! Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.. mas eu peguei emprestado e tô fazendo bom uso!!! n.n**

**Respostas as reviews no fim do Capítulo...**

**OBS: Não deixem de ler ESCOLHAS que está em sua fase final! E não percam a nova Fanfic da Ayame...  
**

**Trailler:_ O que pode acontecer quando esses olhos se encontrarem?_ _Uma jovem em busca de sua autoconfiança encontra um jovem sem memória, mas seus olhos podem revelar muito mais do que ela imagina... não percam a nova fic AQUELES OLHOS_**

**Bom Divertimento!! Deixem reviews!!_  
_**

No Capitulo anterior:_  
_

_Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu uma estrela cadente, apertou a foto contra o peito e suspirou, talvez esse sinal não viria, não agora. Virou-se e entrou no quarto, colocando a foto sobre a cabeceira novamente ia preparar-se para deitar na cama e olhou para a parede do quarto, lá estava o quadro que Sai havia lhe dado, deu um sorriso lembrando do amigo, logo deitou-se e adormeceu._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CAP 6**

O Sol já se encontrava alto no céu, o dia estava quente, o time se reunia no mesmo local, Naruto já estava impaciente com as mãos atrás da cabeça andando de um lado para o outro, Sai estava encostado em uma árvore escondendo-se do sol forte que fazia, e Sasuke acabara de chegar, dá uma rápida olhada ao redor.

- Onde está a Sakura? – perguntou com indiferença.

- Hum.. é mesmo, a Sakura-chan ainda não chegou.. – Naruto pára de caminhar, olhando ao redor também.

Sai que até o momento não se manifestara, entra na conversa, se é que podemos chamar assim...

- Será que aconteceu algo?

- Acho melhor alguém ir atrás dela... né Sasuke?

- ... – o jovem Uchiha deu de ombros.

- Eu posso ir... – se propôs o loiro

- Não, deixa que eu vou, você é muito lento. ¬¬ – se prontificou Sai.

- Oras, seu! Baka!!! Quem é lento? – berrava o loiro.

- Você baka!! - e os dois iniciaram uma pequena desavença.

- Yo minna!! – Kakashi surge com a expressão cansada de sempre – ei o que está havendo aqui?

- Esse baka que começou Kakashi sensei! – apontava o Uzumaki para Sai.

- Yare Yare... – o ninja de cabelos prateados girou os olhos- ei onde está o Sasuke e Sakura?

Os dois jovens pararam a discussão olhando em volta, Sasuke havia sumido.

- O teme deve ter ido atrás da Sakura-chan...

Sai fechou a cara no mesmo instante. Droga, agora o Uchiha estaria sozinho com a Sakura e isso não lhe agradava nem um pouco, parou para pensar, isso o incomodava, ultimamente estava gostando da companhia da Haruno, e no fundo apesar de saber que a aproximação dela não passa de um mero plano para causar ciúmes em Sasuke, sentia-se bem ao lado dela, sentia-se mais humano, mas ainda estava um pouco confuso.

- Droga isso aqui pesa! – resmungava a Haruno enquanto puxava uma enorme sacola pelas ruas de Konoha, deu uma olhadinha pela rua quando avistou uma figura conhecida, lá estava ele, caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos, e os cabelos balançando ao vento, estava lindo como sempre, Sakura corou ao vê-lo, abaixou os olhos e continuou a puxar sua enorme sacola.

- Está atrasada – a voz fria do rapaz soou em seus ouvidos.

- É eu sei... gomen – desculpava-se enquanto continuava a arrastar sua bagagem. Sasuke a deteu, tirando das mãos da jovem as alças da enorme sacola, jogou-a nas costas e começou a caminhar. Sakura sem entender nada apenas o fitou confusa.

- Vamos, já estão nos esperando – apressou-se em responder o jovem seguindo caminho, ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e o seguiu.

Logo avistaram os companheiros de time parados esperando por eles, Sasuke largou a pesada sacola no chão sob o olhar curioso dos outros jovens. Kakashi apenas sorriu.

- Sakura, está tudo bem? – Sai correu em sua direção.

- Hai, Sai-kun, minna gomem pela demora... é que ficou um pouco pesada a sacola que estava trazendo para hoje...ah arigatou Sasuke-kun – agradeceu ao jovem que apenas deu uma pequena sacudida nos ombros.

- Ei.. Sakura-chan o que tem aí??? – Naruto apontava para a enorme sacola.

- Ah... são algumas coisinhas que o Kakashi-sensei pediu que eu trouxesse.

- Yare.. Yare.. já que estão todos aqui, posso então falar o que iremos fazer hoje...

Os olhares curiosos se voltaram para o ninja de cabelos prateados.

- Bem... Tsunade-sama nos mandou fazer a vigia noturna do litoral, só pra certificar se esta tudo bem por lá...

- Bah! Isso é uma missão rank D, sensei! – resmungava Naruto.

- É... missão rank D... como fizemos apenas missões rank A ultimamente, a Hokage resolveu nos dar um dia de descanso na praia e aproveitou essa simples missão... – disse sorridente o Hatake.

- Humpf, que perda de tempo – resmungou Sasuke cruzando os baços entediado.

- Sensei.. e essa sacola? – Sai interrompeu apontando para a enorme sacola.

- Ahh.. são nossas barracas e mantimentos que pedi para Sakura trazer.

- Deixe que eu carrego, Sakura...

- Ah Arigatou Sai-kun...- disse a jovem sorrindo para o moreno.

O grupo seguiu caminho para fora da vila rumo ao litoral do país do fogo, Kakashi seguia a frente lendo seu inseparável Icha Icha, e os jovens o seguiam, Naruto estava pouco animado, apesar de preferir uma missão mais emocionante, a idéia de aproveitar o dia com seus amigos o deixava mais animado, Sai e Sakura iam conversando sobre coisas sem importâncias, era comum ouvir os risos da jovem sobre as dúvidas do colega, Sasuke ia atrás sempre com seu ar de indiferença e irritabilidade, a cada belo sorriso que Sakura dava para Sai, ele se corroía por dentro de raiva, ou seria ciúmes.

Chutou com força uma pedra que estava no caminho, o barulho chamou a atenção de Sakura e Sai.

- Er... Sakura.. – começou o Sai meio cabisbaixo – parece que seu plano está dando certo não é? – tentou forçar um sorriso.

- É... – respondeu a jovem que não parecia muito animada com a observação

- Chegamos – interrompeu o Hatake parando.

Naruto correu os olhos sobre o lugar - Sugoi!!! Kakashi sensei! – exclamou animado correndo para a água molhando os pés.

- Matte Naruto!! – Berrou Sakura correndo atrás do amigo.

Realmente era um belo lugar, a areia da praia era branquinha e água era de um azul cristalino, podia-se ver as gaivotas pescando mais ao fundo, na beira haviam diversas palmeiras e algumas pedras gigantescas que formavam esculturas naturais, também havia um pequeno córrego que ia de encontro ao mar, mais ao fundo estava o píer onde as embarcações paravam para descarregar.

Sai deixou a enorme sacola no chão, realmente pesava, deu uma boa espreguiçada, Kakashi já estava tirando uma cadeira de praia de dentro da sacola. Naruto e Sakura faziam uma pequena guerra de água, os risos enchiam o lugar.

-Sasuke-kun.. Sai-kun.. venham !!! A água está muito boa!! – acenava a jovem de cabelos rosados

- Ei Teme, venha aproveitar!! – Berrou o loiro enquanto era afundado pela Haruno que pulava em cima dele.

Sai tirou os sapatos e correu de encontro aos amigos, Sasuke apenas observava tudo.

- Ei .. Sasuke... relaxa... – balbuciou Kakashi – vá se divertir.

O jovem o olhou interrogativo. Fazia um bom tempo que não se divertia, ainda mais com seus amigos, ia se levantar mas exitou por um momento a observa-los, Sakura, jogava água em Sai e Naruto pulava em suas costas derrubando, estavam todos sorrindo. Franziu o cenho e cerrou os punhos ao ver Sai carregando Sakura no colo e a jogando na água, ela ria que nem criança. Sua raiva aumentou. Kakashi o olhou de esguela.

- Ei.. Sasuke-kun, venha!!! – o berro de Sakura o tirou de sua ira, ela estava encharcada e acenava para ele.

Ele girou os olhos e deu um suspiro, tirou os sapatos e foi para a água junto com os outros.

- Ei Teme!!! Finalmente hein!! – Naruto o recepcionava jogando água no rapaz.

O Uchiha dera um sorriso para em seguida afundar o loiro na água. Logo se interagiram e estavam se divertindo na água exceto Sai que se sentira ameaçado com a presença do Uchiha, Sakura estava levando um banho de Naruto e Sasuke, todos riam. Ele começou a se sentir excluído de tudo aquilo, a ligação dos três era muito forte e ele era apenas um substituto, um sentimento de solidão bateu dentro dele e seguiu para fora dágua, deixando os três se divertirem.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Saky-Moon -Obrigada pela review bjinhos!!**

**Sasuke - Gosto da Cobra réptil não de outras que vocês pensam ¬¬**

**Orochimaru - Sasukeeeee-kunnnnn!!!!**

**Sasuke - O.o (sai correndo)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**luiza-chan - brigadinha XD qto ao desenho do Sai mais pra frente vai ser revelado hehehe**

**Sasuke - Hehe .. mais uma pro meu fã clube n.n**

**Ayame - Convencido!**

**Sasuke - Sou mesmo! XP**

**  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Uchiha Ayu - também achei mto fofo! n.n brigada pela review**

**Sai - Eu não acho que a Sakura combina com o Sasuke Baka! ¬¬**

**Sasuke - Quem pediu sua opinião Baka! Ei Ayu não é à toa que somos parentes.. eu sou perfeito e vc me ama XP !!!**

**Sakura - Concordo n.n**

**Sai - Sakura até tu?? T.T**

** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**lydhyamsf - Duvida mesmo... ai ai (suspirando olhando para os dois)**

**Sai - ei me escolhe!! Eu! Eu!! Eu sou lindo, fofo e mto carinhoso e esenho muito bem!!  
**

**Sasuke - Sai pra lá Sai kkkkk ..ela me acha mais charmoso e sexy . (passando a mão nos cabelos rebeldes e fazendo pose)**

**Ayame - Eu mereço ¬¬ '**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Mari - É.. eu já trabalhei na área mas agora tô fora do ramo.. quem sabe eu volte hehe **

**Sakura - A Ayame é du mal! T.T Pow Ayame pelo menos deixa eu tirar uma lasquinha dos dois .**

**Ayame - Hummm talvez eu pense no seu caso...**

**Sakura - Tomara (Shanarooooo!!)**

**Sai - Agora magooei :(  
**

**Sasuke - É Ayame-chan até que minha reputação melhorou n.n acho q ser frio e insensivel ta na moda hehe  
**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Uchiha Neko - Hehe parece que o fã clube do Sasuke voltou com tudo hein!!! Sasukeeeeee**

**Sasuke - quié? ¬¬**

**Ayame - Faz alguns Kage Bunshins? .**

**Sasuke - Mas isso é com o Naruto.. **

**Naruto - O que tem eu??**

**Ayame - Será que serve kage bunshin do Naruto transformado em Henge do Sasuke...**

**Naruto - Só se eu conseguir dar um beijinho nas meninas u.u**

**Sasuke - Não mesmo Dobe... eu vou aprender o Kage Bunshin na marra... ( Desaparece)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Haruno Shaoly -Mto brigada pela review continue acompanhando...**

**Sai - Já que não querem que eu fique com a Haruno Sakura.. será que a Haruno Shaoly vai querer ficar comigo? ôô, sou mto fofo, carinhoso e um ótimo desenhista **

**Ayame - Isso aqui virou classificados?**

**Sai - A culpa é sua ¬¬**

**Ayame - O.O**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Lovenly - brigadinha pela review... continue acompanhando**

**Sai - Oba. pelo menos alguem também acha que sou um bom partido né!**

**Sakura - Quem é essa Karin? (Shanaroo) Sasuke -kun????**

**Sasuke - er... ninguem não ¬¬ **

**Ayame - não se preocupe Sakura.. acho que não vou por a Karin nessa fic...hehe**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Thamii-Chan - seja bem vinda novamente hehehe vlw pela review continue acompanhando bjinhos**

**Sai - Tamii-chan vota em mim pra ficar como par da Sakura...**

**Sasuke- vota em mim!!!**

**Sakura - Vota nos dois n.n**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**sakusasuke - Ahh brigadinha.. hehe tudo bem agora já me acertei com o Sasuke-kun n.n**

**Sasuke - É eu apanhei.. mas não perdi a vergonha.. outro beijo sakusasuke **

**Ayame - é... ele ta aprendendo a fazer o Kage Bunshin pra poder beijar todas.. **

**Naruto - Sasuke virou um Ero-baka ¬¬**

**Sasuke - Calado Dobe.**

**Ayame - Acho que ele ficou com medo de perder a chance de reconstruir o clã u.u**

**Sasuke - Tenho que me garantir né... **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sasuke - Obrigado a todas que me amam e que me mandaram review ... **

**Sai - Mas que cara metido! ÒÓ **

**Ayame - Continuem mandando reviews e fazendo uma ficwriter feliz XD**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Minna desculpem a demora pra postar.. é que tava sem inspiração.. Aff eu odeio o FIREFOX.. eu tava respondendo todas as reviews até que essa porcaria me fez perder tudo.. então respondo na proxima...**

**Ahh e quem ainda não viu vai lá ver o final da FIC ESCOLHAS!!!**

**Bjos e bom divertimento**

**No Capitulo Anterior  
**

. Ele começou a se sentir excluído de tudo aquilo, a ligação dos três era muito forte e ele era apenas um substituto, um sentimento de solidão bateu dentro dele e seguiu para fora dágua, deixando os três se divertirem.

_Continua..._

_**----  
**_

À tarde chegara com uma brisa fresca e uma tranqüilidade imensa, há tempos não fazia um dia tão belo como aquele, tudo parecia estar sorridente em volta exceto por uma figura sentada em baixo da sombra de uma frondosa árvore cerejeira, parecia entediado, jogava pedrinhas ao longe ou acabava por quebrar pequenos galhos secos, só para ouvir o estalar da madeira seca, deu um longo suspiro, tentava entender o que estava acontecendo com ele, fechou os olhos, até algo chamar sua atenção.

Ao longe uma silhueta muito familiar se aproximava, caminhava com um belo sorriso na face, vinha em sua direção, num súbito se ajeitou em seu canto e retribuiu o sorriso da moça.

- Posso me sentar aqui? – ela indaga docilmente recebendo um aceno afirmativo dele. – Você sumiu de repente, Sai-kun.. algum problema?

- Er.. nada não... Sakura... – ele desviou o olhar um pouco envergonhado.

Então ambos se puseram a conversar, falavam de frivolidades, de coisas sem importância ou até mesmo das trapalhadas de Naruto, podia-se ouvir a risada da jovem e o rapaz já mudara sua expressão pesarosa por uma leve e feliz e assim passaram a tarde.

Em outro ponto não muito longe dali, um rapaz sentado à beira do lago com os cabelos ainda úmidos, ao contrario do que de costume em vez da frieza podia-se ver naquele rosto um alívio, como se um enorme peso tivesse caído de sobre seus ombros, passara realmente um dia tranqüilo e agradável como há muito em sua vida não tivera, sem preocupações, sem tensões, sem medo do passado, era como se tivesse voltado a ser criança, como nos dias em que saía de casa para ir treinar na escola ou na floresta, treinar... pensando bem nunca se pegara brincando, desde cedo sua vida fora treinar e treinar, superar seus próprios limites, enquanto observava as outras crianças brincando ele buscava a superação, e assim fora até hoje, mas hoje era um dia diferente, não queria se superar, queria apenas viver aquele momento.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela presença de um certo ninja de cabelos prateados.

- Oe, Sasuke...

- Ah... Kakashi...

- hum.. e Naruto?

- Humpf.. aquele Dobe está dormindo ali. – riu-se por dentro enquanto apontava para o rapaz loiro jogado ao chão todo esparramado, dormindo tranquilamente perto de uma arvore por ali.

- É... e Sai e Sakura... – a expressão do rapaz mudara, fechando novamente a cara, deu de ombros.

- Não sei... nem me importo... – foi sua fria resposta, o Hatake riu-se internamente, era divertido provoca-lo daquela maneira, sua experiência de vida em assuntos digamos amorosos fazia-o entender muito bem o que aquele rapaz a sua frente demonstrava mas não aceitava.

- Não perguntei se você se importava... – disse zombeteiro.

Sasuke corou um pouco, emburrando a face – Humpf..

- Olha Sasuke... eu sei bem o que é isto – amigavelmente Kakashi dava leve batidinhas nas costas do rapaz que o encarava mais ameaçadoramente enquanto deixava-se ruborizar.

- O que quer dizer com isso??

- Você gosta dela não é?

Aquela pergunta deixou-o mais vermelho que um pimentão, era até engraçado de se ver sua reação, parecia até um cão acuado, emburrou-se mais ainda.

- Não se do que está falando...

- Oras Sasuke... eu estive observando há algum tempo, essa sua rivalidade boba com o Sai, é por causa dela, e hoje no lago, você está gostando da Sakura.. – os olhos de Kakashi brilhavam com sua descoberta, isso desconcertou ainda mais o jovem Uchiha, fazendo-o cair para trás.

Recompôs-se rapidamente e dando um longo suspiro deu-se por vencido.

- É... acho que você tem razão... – disse por fim, cerrando o punho logo em seguida – Kuso... mas acho que devo esquecer isso...

- Hummm acho que vou lhe emprestar meu Icha Icha Tatics.. pra ver se você aprende algo que não seja socos e golpes... hehehe

- Humpf... seu ero-baka!

- Mas então Sasuke, acho que você a deixou esperando por um bom tempo hein...

- ... – Sasuke levanta-se de seu lugar e sai em meio a floresta.

O pôr do sol já começava a cair, o céu tomara uma coloração rosada e o tempo agradável, deixava a brisa apreciar as copas das arvores numa dança calma e ritmada, mas alheios a tudo isso os dois jovens conversavam até o repentino silencio tomar conta.

-...

- ... o que foi, Sai-kun?

- Hum... nada.. é que...

- Diga... o que??

- Eu acho que já podemos parar com o plano Sakura... sabe.. acho que você já atingiu o que queria... – o rapaz olhava para o chão evitando encontrar aquelas orbes esmeraldas à sua frente

- hum.. é... acho que sim... – a voz dela estava desanimada e ela também evitava encontrar o olhar do rapaz.

- Não precisa mais fingir que gosta da minha companhia... – disse o jovem já se afastando dela

- Não é isso... eu gosto!!! – segurou-o pela mão – Sai-kun... você...eu..é... somos amigos né?

- Amigos... – ele baixou a cabeça voltando ao seu lugar – é...

Ela não gostava de vê-lo triste daquele jeito, de repente uma repentina pontadinha em seu peito entristeceu-a.

- Sai-kun... gosto da sua companhia... nem é mais pelo plano... – disse ela meio corada.

- Sim...mas não sei se seria só amizade... Sakura... eu... queria...

- O-o que? – indagou ela agora encarando as orbes negras do rapaz.

- Eu queria... entender isso... – ele se aproximou mais da jovem – isso... que se chama ... amor...- as respirações próximas, o coração de ambos batia acelerado e instintivamente Sakura fechou os olhos sentindo o toque macio dos lábios do jovem, um beijo.

Um barulho nas moitas fez o casal se separar rapidamente, ambos corados, a jovem desconcertada levanta-se e corre dali.

- Sakura... me desculpe... eu não queria... – o jovem berrava numa tentativa de pará-la, mas era em vão ela já se distanciara um bocado, um misto de felicidade e arrependimento bateu em seu peito, e levando seus dedos aos lábios ainda lembrava do toque macio dos lábios da garota.

Ela corria, seu coração acelerado, burra, como podia, o que fizera? E agora? O que faria? As preocupações tomavam conta dela, não era para ser assim, ela estava confusa, ao mesmo tempo arrependida, aquele era o seu primeiro beijo, o qual guardara para o Sasuke-kun, mas fora roubado por Sai, ou não? Apesar de tudo gostara da sensação do tocar dele, mas algo dentro dela deu a sensação de ter perdido algo muito valioso, um vazio, era estranho, até esbarrar em alguém que corria atravessando em seu caminho, parou ao ver a face de quem trombara, era Sasuke, ele levantou-se rapidamente e continuo a correr, ela viu o olhar que ele lhe lançara, era de raiva, de ódio, sentiu-se uma traidora, e se não estivesse tão desnorteada poderia jurar ter visto uma lágrima nos olhos do rapaz.

Ele parou de correr e a única coisa que pode fazer foi socar a árvore que estava a sua frente, desferia golpes fortes que arrancavam pedaços da madeira da casca, não se importava com suas mãos feridas ou a dor, só queria bater.

_Kuso!!! Kuso!!! _ Estava bravo, entristecido, por fim cansou-se e sentou próximo a árvore, ou o que sobrou dela, cerrou os olhos relembrando a cena que vira.

Ele estava indo procurar por Sakura, finalmente tomara uma decisão iria contar a ela o que descobriu de si mesmo e quem sabe se livrar das lembranças do passado que o cercavam, estava feliz, ouviu algumas vozes e então parou para averiguar, e pode ver bem com seus olhos, os dois, se beijando, sua respiração parou, seu mundo desabou, sentiu o esquentar de sua face e algo quente escorrer por ela, seria uma lágrima? Correu o mais rápido que pode até se chocar com ela. Por que? Demorara demais e agora era tarde, a perdera...

E assim a noite foi chegando e com ela um vento frio que passava, talvez aquela noite não seria de tempo bom.

Continua...

**Obrigada mesmo pelas reviws.. mas só vou responder depois tá!!! Um bjão!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yoo minna mais um capitulo pra vocês!!! Bjus e boa diversão ... **

**PS: Estou preparando outra fic espero que leiam!! bjus REVIEWS Onegai!!!**_  
_

_No Cap anterior:_

_Ele estava indo procurar por Sakura, finalmente tomara uma decisão iria contar a ela o que descobriu de si mesmo e quem sabe se livrar das lembranças do passado que o cercavam, estava feliz, ouviu algumas vozes e então parou para averiguar, e pode ver bem com seus olhos, os dois, se beijando, sua respiração parou, seu mundo desabou, sentiu o esquentar de sua face e algo quente escorrer por ela, seria uma lágrima? Correu o mais rápido que pode até se chocar com ela. Por que? Demorara demais e agora era tarde, a perdera..._

_E assim a noite foi chegando e com ela um vento frio que passava, talvez aquela noite não seria de tempo bom._

_Continua..._

**CAP 8**

O céu enegrecido, mostrava poucas estrelas naquela noite, o time 7 se encontrava reunido próximo a uma fogueira, já era hora de pegar o turno da vigília e Kakashi estava apenas aguardando o time anterior surgir para passar as inforamções.

O clima entre todos era estranho, Naruto se encontrava alheio a tudo isso e não compreendia porque Sasuke estava distante de todos e Sai e Sakura mal se falavam, limitando-se a dizer apenas meias palavras. Corria seus olhos de uma face para outra e por fim coçando a cabeça deu um resmungo alto:

- Ahhhh!!! O Que há com vocês?? Ta todo mundo estranho!!!!! – disse emburrado sentando-se no chão.

Sakura sentia a face esquentar e apertou as mãos contra si, mal conseguia encara-los, de súbito um estalo veio à sua mente fazendo-a gelar por dentro, olhou de esguela para Sasuke, será que ele havia visto? Não podia ser... estavam só ela e Sai naquele lugar, mas ele estava tão estranho também, parecia aéreo. Realmente o moreno se encontrava com os braços cruzados encarando o chão com um ar pensativo, fora o ultimo a chegar e desde então não dissera nenhuma palavra, não olhara para ninguém, até deixou as provocações de Naruto de lado, parecia uma estátua.

Alguns barulhos vindos da mata chamam a atenção de todos, mas nada com que se preocupar era apenas o time Gai que surgira para fazer a troca de posto.

- Hahaha! olá meu eterno rival Kakashi! Meu turno foi o mais tranqüilo que houve neste lugar!!! – Fazendo uma pose de Nice Guy para o Ninja dos cabelos prateados.

- hum?? Disse algo Gai – Kakashi estava desatento ao falatório do colega, o que fez Gai ficar um tanto irritado.

- Olá Naruto-kun!! – Lee imitava a pose de Nice Guy de seu sensei mostrando o mais brilhante sorriso.

- Sobrancelhudo! Neji, Tenten! – disse cumprimentando a todos – Neji... por favor diga a Hinata que amanhã quando eu voltar passo lá pra gente ir na barraca de ramen!!! – pediu Naruto com os olhinhos brilhantes.

Um tanto enciumado Neji limitou-a a responder um resmungo, e Tenten rindo de sua cara mau humorada.

- Neji, não precisa ficar com essa cara...ah olá Sakura, pessoal como estão?

- Oi.. Tenten...- sorriu meio sem graça – e como foi a missão?

- Foi tranqüila, não tem como entrar ou sair de lá sem que ninguém seja visto, só há um portão, e está bem guardado pelos vigias, e a essas horas nenhum navio aporta por lá então não haverá movimentação no cais, acho que o turno de vocês será mais tranqüilo ainda... – disse sorrindo a morena dos coques.

- Ahh que bom! – respondeu Sakura retribuindo o sorriso.

-Ei Kakashi... – chamou Gai de canto um pouco mais baixo. – você recebeu o comunicado da Godaime?

- Sim.. agora a tarde...

- As suspeitas se confirmaram, a prioridade da missão agora é outra...

- Isso quer dizer que... – O Hatake fez uma cara de espanto.

- Sim... tenha cuidado..

- Humm Obrigado Gai.

- Minna! Vamos voltar para Konoha, ainda temos o fogo da Juventude!! – Animadamente Gai sai correndo puxando a todos, sumindo atrás das arvores.

Sasuke finalmente se aproxima do grupo, ele percebeu a expressão séria de Kakashi e encarando o ninja de cabelos prateados rompe o silêncio.

- O que está havendo Kakashi?

- Recebemos informações de que alguns Akatsukis estão rondando este lugar...- a expressão de Sasuke se tornou mais séria, deixando um brilho maquiavélico em seu olhar, os outros já ficaram mais apreensivos – bem.. parece que eles irão se encontrar com um espião infiltrado no porto, nossa missão é descobrir quem é o espião...então Sasuke.. Naruto – Kakashi os encarou seriamente – sem batalhas ok?

- Ok... – responderam os jovens

- Iremos nos dividir então, Sai e Naruto vocês podem ficar próximos ao portão do cais, eu irei para trás dos armazéns, Sakura e Sasuke quero que fiquem por aqui nos dando cobertura.

- Mas...

- Sem mas... Sasuke... caso algo dê errado, Sakura é a nossa médica se ela se ferir estaremos em desvantagem, você fica aqui.

- Eu não preciso de proteção... – Sakura reclamou colocando as luvas – posso me virar sozinha...

O Hatake olha para a moça e num ar sério – Por isso preciso que fique na nossa retaguarda... se algo der errado vocês serão nossa vantagem... os inimigos não são ninjas fracos, você sabe muito bem...

- Hai... – dando-se por vencida Sakura abaixa a cabeça vendo-os se posicionar para partir – ah... tomem cuidado – disse apreensiva.

Sasuke cruzou os braços e voltou a ficar encostado em sua árvore, apertava com força a mão.

_Kuso...porque? Kakashi??Ainda não confia em mim? Ou está querendo me testar_?? – Olhou para a Haruno que agora apagava a fogueira deixando tudo no escuro.

- Ei.. Kakashi-sensei.. por que não deixou o Sasuke vir? Você sabe que Sakura pode se defender sozinha...

- Sim eu sei Naruto...mas se tratando de Akatsuki, Sasuke não iria apenas observá-los...

E assim separaram-se indo cada um em sua posição.

Estava muito silencioso, somente a luz do luar iluminava o ambiente, dois vultos parados apenas observavam ao longe os companheiros que se arriscavam na missão, vez ou outra ela lhe lançava alguns olhares indagativos, mas ele continuava ali parado, fingindo não notar a presença dela.

- Sas... – um barulho chama a atenção deles fazendo-os ficarem em alerta, Sasuke vai caminhando sorrateiramente até o lado de onde o barulho vinha, Sakura o acompanha até o local, parece uma moita, o jovem atira rapidamente uma shuriken contra o arbusto fazendo sair de lá um vulto pular em direção a Sakura.

- Ahh!! – o susto causado pelo vulto faz com que a garota desvie para o lado dando de encontro com o rapaz, fazendo ambos caírem no chão, o vulto continua pulando para longe – ufa... era apenas um sapo... – Sakura dá um suspiro aliviado, quando da por si, cora com a situação em que se encontra, estava caída sobre Sasuke que apenas a encarava.

Tê-la tão próximo a si o fez ficar enrubescido e desnorteado, sentia um calafrio na espinha, num gesto impensado a puxou para si fazendo os lábios se tocarem de leve, mas a imagem dela e do Sai juntos o fez voltar a si, e assim afastou-a de perto de si, se levantando em seguida. A garota ficou confusa, estava ainda corada e com o coração acelerado, o que aconteceu?

- Sasuke-kun... o que...

- Esqueça isso Sakura. – virou as costas voltando a se apoiar na arvore que estava antes, a garota ficou pensativa, encarou-o nos olhos.

- Por que está agindo assim? O que há com você Sasuke-kun?

Ele a encarou friamente– Você é irritante. – a jovem abaixou o rosto encobrindo os olhos com a franja, se sentia triste, novamente estava sendo um estorvo para ele, talvez fosse melhor mesmo seguir sua vida, tentar esquece-lo.. isso nunca iria mudar mesmo, esforçava-se para segurar a teimosa lágrima que queria escorrer-lhe pelo rosto, fechou com força o punho, estava decidida a não agüentar mais isso. Iria superar. E levantando a face o encarou da mesma maneira fria.

- Você também é irritante! – e virou as costas para que ele não visse a lagrima solitária que descia por seu rosto, seria a última vez que ela choraria por ele, estava decidida. O rapaz ficou surpreso com a resposta dela, mas sabia que era melhor assim, ele nunca poderia faze-la feliz e ela já tinha feito outra escolha, fechou os olhos deixando a dor em seu peito ser sufocada aos poucos.

_Continua..._

**Respondendo as reviews:**

Quero fazer um agradecimento especial a:

Uchiha Madazitah

Neko-chan X3

Lovenly

Hidini Sama

Sakusasuke

Uchiha Ayu

Maria-chan17

Daji-chan

Mari Santoro

Haruno Shaoly

Lydhyamsf

Tamii-chan

Sakurinha Rockebell

Uchiha Neko

Saky Moon

Angel e Mei

Sasuke: Ai ai.. um beijão especial para as minhas fãs

Itachi: HahAhaHA não me faça rir maninho...

Sasuke: O.O Itachi?? O-o QUE ESSE BAKA TA FAZENDO AKI????? AYAMEEEEE

Ayame(encolhida num canto com o dedo na boca): É q-q-q-ue e-e-e-le...

Itachi: Ai ai.. maninho estou aqui pra responder as reviews oras... e não assuste a Ayame-chan..

Sasuke: ¬¬ e o que me impediria??

Itachi: ...senão ela te mata na fic u.u

Sasuke: T.T (droga!) Ayame.. lindinha do meu coração... 

Ayame: ¬¬' interesseiro.

Ayame: Yoo minna vamos responder as reviews do Cap 7

**Heloa-chan**: Ahh arigatou.. rsrs.. ainda não me decidi com quem ela vai ficar..

Sasuke: acho que ela devia ficar comigo...

Itachi: Eu acho que seria melhor comigo...

Sai: Assim é concorrência desleal O.õ

**Uchiha.krsty: **O.O sério?? Fico honrada com sua review !!!! continue acompanhando!! Bjus

**Mari Santoro:** huhuhuh adoro drama ... ahh sim eu vi sua review na Escolhas..

Sasuke: concordo com a Mari-chan exceto na parte do pobre Sai... ¬¬

Sai: O.O

**Neko-chan X3:** hehee percebi que vc naum gosta dele msm.. huhuh

Sai: Neko-chan.. pra quê tanta raiva nesse seu coraçãozinho... poxa vida... T.T

Sasuke: HUAshuashasuh ele deprimiu... que EMO!!

Sai: Olha quem fala ¬¬

Itachi: HUHUHU to começando a gosta desse Sai!!

Sasuke: Cala a boca!

**Uchiha Neko: **Vixe.. não fique brava comigo por causa desse cap naum hein...hihi

Itachi: E de quarteto amoroso você gosta? ôô Tadinho nada!! Ele precisa sofre um pouquinho XD

Sasuke: Ta vendo porque eu odeio esse cara ¬¬

**Nandy:** Obrigada pela review!!

Sakura: Shanarooo agora sim!!! É pra compensar todas as vezes que eu chorei por ele!

Inner Sakura: Quem manda são as garotas!! SHANAROOO!!

Obrigada pelas reviews!! Minna continuem mandando!! Bjuss

Itachi: Ahh eu quero manda um beijo para Sakusasuke e pra Uchiha Madazitah! SMACK!!

Ayame: Ta ta!! Agora chega de beijo Itachi!! Já pra casa!

Itachi: Hai Hai...

Xauuuu


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yo Minna!! To de volta com mais um capitulo!! Boa diversão e ahhh não deixem de mandar reviwes**_

_**Sugestão de leitura: Leiam AQUELES OLHOS e CONFUSÕES DE UM FULL METAL EM KONOHA!! **_

_**Bjus e boa diversão!**_

* * *

No Cap anterior..

- Você também é irritante! – e virou as costas para que ele não visse a lagrima solitária que descia por seu rosto, seria a última vez que ela choraria por ele, estava decidida. O rapaz ficou surpreso com a resposta dela, mas sabia que era melhor assim, ele nunca poderia faze-la feliz e ela já tinha feito outra escolha, fechou os olhos deixando a dor em seu peito ser sufocada aos poucos.

_Continua..._

* * *

**  
**

Já havia se passado uma hora desde que partiram do ponto inicial, o moreno parecia impaciente, olhava a toda hora para a praia onde ela estava, o que será que estavam fazendo? Ela sozinha com o Uchiha, isso nada lhe agradava, até que seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

- Oe Sai, vê se presta atenção! – cutucava-lhe Naruto

- Hnn – foi a resposta.

De repente o jovem loiro aponta para um ponto próximo aos armazéns

- Ali! Dê o sinal. – Disse abaixando-se para não ser notado.

Sai retira de sua mochila seu pincel e traçando rapidamente no chão, desenha dois pássaros, fazendo alguns Ins com as mãos, logo o desenho ganha vida e se solta voando rapidamente, um indo em direção à praia onde Sakura e Sasuke estavam e o outro foi em direção aos armazéns onde Kakashi estava.

Atrás dos armazéns, o ninja de cabelos prateados, se esconde vendo a presença do inimigo próxima, podia ouvir seus passos, e pelo caminhar eram duas pessoas que estavam ali, ele ocultou seu chakra para poder se aproximar mais e ouvir a conversa, logo o pássaro de Sai pousara perto de seus pés.

_(Então eles também estão em posição, ótimo!) – _Pensou –_ (Agora posso me aproximar mais para ouvir, mas não posso vê-los, Naruto, Sai, sejam meus olhos _) – o pássaro levantou vôo novamente e partiu de volta ao seu criador.

Próximo à praia, o pássaro negro se aproxima de onde Sasuke e Sakura estão, ambos ficam atônitos e olham para o cais, de lá eles conseguem enxergar a posição de Sai e Naruto, mas não podem ver Kakashi.

- Droga! Kakashi está fora de vista, devemos nos aproximar mais para dar cobertura – Sakura comentou mais para si do que para o companheiro, ela ia se aproximar mais do cais, que estava a uns 500 metros de distância descendo a colina, mas sente uma mão a segurando.

- Não é uma boa idéia – as orbes do rapaz fitavam-na com certa frieza.

Ela o encarou da mesma forma – Não se preocupe... não serei um estorvo para você. – disse se soltando da mão dele e caminhando para mais perto do cais, mas ele a segurou novamente.

- Sakura, está preocupada com seu namoradinho?? Humpf não deixe isso atrapalhar a missão! – o rapaz estreitava os olhos de raiva enquanto proferia as palavras, pressionando com força o braço da jovem. Ela arregalou as orbes verdes, então era isso? Era o que ele pensava? Mas ela estava tão irritada, tão triste, magoada, que nem pensou duas vezes em desfazer o engano e como um torpedo as palavras saíram de sua boca.

- Estou mesmo!! Claro que você não deve entender nada disso! Você só se preocupa consigo mesmo e com sua vingança idiota! E eu chorei por você, sofri por você, o Naruto também e todos os outros, nos arriscamos por você!! Kuso!! Por que você voltou? Por quê?? - ela desabafou tudo de uma vez e junto vieram as lágrimas com isso ele a soltou pasmo por tudo que ela havia dito, e a jovem Haruno correu colina abaixo.

O Uchiha ficou ali parado sem reação, as palavras dela ressoavam em sua mente, por que voltara? Por que estava de volta a Konoha? Ele não se sentia mais parte de tudo aquilo, então por que? A resposta ele não sabia. Voltando a si, ele foi atrás da jovem.

Kakashi podia ouvir claramente o que seus inimigos diziam, eram dois homens que conversavam, ele se aproxima mais para prestar atenção.

- ... O trato está feito! Espero que cumpram sua palavra.

- Huhu isso também é de interesse nosso Danzou-sama.

_Danzou-sama?? _Kakashi arqueara a sobrancelha surpreso, o que Danzou estaria fazendo com a Akatsuki? Será que era o Danzou de Konoha? Isso parecia muito suspeito.

- ... o que houve? Algum problema?

- ... parece que há mais ratos nesses armazéns do que eu imaginava..

_Kuso, será que me perceberam??_ Kakashi já se preparava para fugir dali ou lutar apenas aguardava pelo primeiro passo do inimigo.

Não muito longe perto ao cais, os dois jovens observam duas figuras entre as sombras conversando, Naruto podia observar através do binóculo que um deles estava vestindo uma capa marrom com capuz, havia um tapa olho, nunca havia visto aquela pessoa, o outro apenas estava com um manto negro e a ausência dos detalhes em vermelho lhe chamaram a atenção.

- Que estranho?? Será que a Akatsuki mudou de roupa?? – disse coçando a cabeça

- ...?? – Sai o olhou desconfiado, não entendera o que o Uzumaki dissera – como assim? Deixe-me ver isso. – disse pegando o binóculos, apontando para onde os homens estavam.

- hum.. quem é esse de capa preta? O outro é... – o rapaz ficara surpreso, não era a Akatsuki que estava ali, mas o outro era Danzou seu mestre no anbu raízes – Danzou-sama, o que ele está fazendo aqui?

Antes que pudessem pensar viram uma silhueta se aproximar, logo puderam ver a cabeleira rosa, era Sakura, ela vinha correndo para perto deles, parecendo muito exausta.

- Sakura-chan??? Cadê o Teme?? – indagava o loiro.

Logo alguns ninjas apareceram para atacar Sakura, mas logo ela revidou desviando dos ataques, e logo Sasuke apareceu também estava lutando contra outros dois ninjas.

- Avise Kakashi-sensei que fomos descobertos – dizia enquanto desviava de mais alguns golpes – nos atacaram quando descíamos a colina!

Naruto e Sai entraram na batalha também, eram muitos ninjas que apareciam sorrateiramente em meio a noite, Sai fez alguns Ins e logo um pássaro negro voou em direção a Kakashi.

Kakashi esperava pelo pior quando o pássaro negro de Sai apareceu com o recado. Ele recuou alguns passos dando a volta no armazen para sair dali sem ser notado, podendo ter visão dos dois homens que conversavam.

- Droga ninjas, não esqueça o nosso trato – disse Danzou correndo para as sombras e desaparecendo. O outro apenas sorri, abaixando o capuz negro revelando ser Kabuto

- Kakashi-san, à quanto tempo, mas não se preocupe hoje não vim para lutar com você... – disse virando-se para onde Kakashi estava.

_Isso é..._ – Kakashi estava surpreso, Kabuto agora se tornara um monstro, metade de sua face parecia uma cobra, era devido a alma de Orochimaru estar anexada a seu corpo. Kabuto sorri novamente e corre desaparecendo entre as sombras.

_Kuso! Isso é mal – _Ele corre em direção onde estavam seus companheiros.

Mais um golpe, mais um ninja caído no chão, Sakura batia com força em qualquer um que cruzasse o seu caminho, estava descontando a raiva pelo péssimo dia que estava tendo.

_Irei provar para ele, não sou mais uma inútil, não sou mais a mesma! Não sou! _

Um dos ninjas levanta-se e fazendo alguns Ins com as mãos dispara algumas agulhas contra Sakura, a garota sente uma picada no pescoço e virando-se revida golpeando seu agressor, mas ela começa a sentir seu corpo formigando. _Kuso, veneno, não consigo mexer meu corpo._ Seus movimentos estavam ficando debilitados, o pouco que conseguia fazer era se desviar de um ou outro ataque.

Sai e Naruto lutavam contra três poderosos ninjas e Sasuke mais ao longe lutava com mais três, ele não tinha dificuldades nenhuma, era muito rápido, _Lixos _ pensava o rapaz enquanto desferia alguns golpes contra seus oponentes, ele olha para trás e vê que Sakura estava com problemas! _Devo ajuda-la?_ Mas a lembrança das palavras dela ressoavam em sua mente," Não serei um estorvo pra você" receou em ir até lá, mas não conseguia evitar de olhar para onde ela estava.

Sakura estava ofegante e suava muito, seu corpo não a obedecia direito, mas se ela parasse estaria acabada, mal conseguia enxergar, sua vista estava embaçada, atacava a tudo a sua frente, viu um vulto em sua frente e concentrando um pouco de chakra atacou, mas seus braços foram segurados, ela se debatia, até que seu corpo travou de vez e ela não conseguia se mexer, _Droga, estou acabada! _– pensou esperando pelo pior.

O jovem a prendia em seus braços até que ela parou de se movimentar, ele arrancou a agulha que a perfurava e a carregando em seus braços levou-a para um canto, ele havia acabado com todos os ninjas que estavam por perto deles e assim que viu o estado em que ela se encontrava foi para ajuda-la mas ela o atacou, deduziu então que sua vista estava debilitada, ele a chamou, mas ela não escutava-o, o jeito fora imobiliza-la até que ela parasse, foi o que fez.

Assim que a deitou no chão aproximou-se para verificar se ela ainda respirava e segurando sua mão verificou seu pulso, estava muito fraco, ela começou a tremer, estava entrando em choque, ele então sentou-se no chão e a abraçou forte para que seu calor a aquecesse.

- Sakura! Ei! Sakura – ele chamava mas ela não respondia, respirava com dificuldade – Sakura!! – apertava cada vez mais contra seu corpo, até que a tremedeira passou e ela passou a respirar melhor, ele deu um suspiro aliviado e tirando uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre o rosto da jovem, ele murmurou baixinho – me perdoe... – ela se mexeu abrindo os olhos lentamente, sua vista ainda continuava embaçada, a sensação de formigamento ainda não havia deixado seu corpo, e ela esforçando em enxergar o vulto que estava a sua frente, podia ver a pele clara e a cabeleira negra, ela movimentou os lábios - S-Sai-kun?...- disse voltando a ficar inconsciente.

O rapaz a deitou no chão novamente e levantando-se saiu de lá sem dizer nada, passou por entre os companheiros que tinham acabado com o ultimo inimigo.

- Ela vai ficar bem... – disse continuando a caminhar. – Sai, leve-a logo para Konoha.

- Oe Teme!! Você não vai? – ele continuava a andar sem responder a pergunta – Sasukeeeeeeee!!

Naruto berrava enquanto via seu companheiro se afastar desaparecendo entre a mata.

Sai observara toda a cena mas devido a luta não pode se aproximar, e uma pontada de ciúmes lhe incomodava, caminhou até a jovem inconsciente e a tomou nos braços.

- Vamos, Naruto. – disse desaparecendo logo em seguida, o Uzumaki continuava ali parado, olhando para onde Sasuke tinha ido, estava preocupado com o amigo, ele estava muito estranho desde o fim da tarde, antes que pudesse pensar em mais alguma coisa uma mão o toca no ombro tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

- Ele precisa de um tempo sozinho. – o Hatake esboça um sorriso para o rapaz. E logo eles partem para Konoha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seus olhos abriram lentamente e o que pode enxergar era o teto branco do hospital, suspirara aliviada, estava de volta a Konoha.

- Ei.. finalmente acordou, feiosa?? – pode ver Sai sentado ao lado de sua cama sorrindo

Ela retribui o sorriso – Gomen – disse sentando na cama e esfregando os olhos ainda sonolentos – por quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordada?

- Umas 9 horas mais ou menos.

- Nossa!! Tudo isso?!! Bem... pelo visto Tsunade-sama já tirou todo o veneno que estava em meu corpo...- disse dando uma boa espreguiçada – me sinto bem melhor... ahh é ... Obrigada Sai – disse ela sorrindo.

Ele a olhou confuso. – pelo quê?

- Ah por me salvar, estava entrando em choque e você me aqueceu... – disse ela corando um pouco.

- Mas eu... – ele fora interrompido pela porta que se abria, era a Enfermeira.

- Yo Sakura-senpai, como está? vim examina-la – Disse a jovem sorrindo e voltando-se para Sai - poderia nos deixar a sós, rapaz?

Sai levanta-se deixando-as a sós, fechando a porta logo atrás de si. Alguém o esperava no corredor.

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Minna! To sem tempo pra responder as reviews hoje e o Sasu-kun pediu uns dias de folga pra pensar melhor sobre sua situação com a Sakura.. e o Itachi ... bem ele deus suas escapadelas e pode ser q esteja na casa de uma de vocês!!!! O.o**

**Bem quero agradecer a**

**Mari Santoro:** Hehe é q eu esqueci de falar q eu sou a líder da Akatsuki (¬¬ disse isso só pra enganar o Itachi-kun pra trabalhar pra mim!!

**Haruno Shaoly**: brigada por acompanhar!! Leia também AQUELES OLHOS e CONFUSÕES DE UM FULL METAL EM KONOHA!! Bjus

**Maria-chan17: **Vlw bjuss

**Uchiha Neko:** Bem poderia ser uma possibilidade um quarteto .. vou pensar melhor hehehe bjus

**Neko-chan X3:** Tadinho do Sai-kun!! Mas concordo o Sasuke-kun é perfeito!!! Bjuss

**Heloa-chan:** heheeh ta aí mais um cap pra matar sua curiosidade!! Bjin

**Sakura-chan e Tomoyo-chan:** ah é?? Como assim?? Que bom que faz sucesso n.n bjoo e continue acompanhando a fic (acho que o Sasu-kun ficou assustado com seu comentário por isso foi pensar melhor nas atitudes dele hehehe)

**Akasuna no Naty:** hehehe o Itachi-kun ia gostar de bagunçar a vida do maninho dele!!! Bjuss

**Uchiha Madazitah:** huhHUuahuhs a moral do Itachi-kun ta em alta hein!! Continue acompanhando! Bjux

**Bjus pra todo mundo e EU QUERO REVIEWSSSSSS!!!!!**


End file.
